


Invitation

by temis



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temis/pseuds/temis





	Invitation

Sorrow and pain  
Are you game?  
You may want to try  
we tell you no lies  
You will suffer  
But who can tell your gain?  
Heaven and Hell  
Who will you con?  
What will be your doom?  
Sorrow and pain,  
Will you play the game?  
Take a chance don't be shy,  
After all, this is only your life.  
Do what you will,  
Just don't forget: Once started  
There is no going back


End file.
